flow Le réveil
by madcompagny
Summary: Une des nombreuses théories de .flow. C'est ma 2eme fic donc soyez indulgent sil vous plait .


.flow

_-Smile ?_

_-Qu'est qu'il y a Sabi ?_

_-Il y a quelque chose que je voulais te dire..._

_-_Non... Sabitsuki n'a pas besoin de toi.

AAAAH !... Ouf ce n'était qu'un rêve. Ce moment... non, je ferais mieux de ne pas y penser.

Ou suis-je ? On dirait ma chambre, tout y est, de la console de jeux à l'ordinateur. Il y a aussi une porte... je ne veux pas l'ouvrir... pas maintenant... Il y a aussi notre balcon, je n'arrive pas à voir en bas. C'est ma chambre... pourtant je ne me souvient pas m'être endormis dans mon lit hier. A quand remonte mon dernier souvenir ? Aie... J'ai un mal de tète si fort que je ne peux même plus me rappeler. Devrais-je aller sur mon ordinateur comme toujours ? De toute façon je ne me vois pas attendre sans rien faire.

La machine est lancée, mon mal de tète reprend, de plus en plus fort, je suis sur le point de m'évanouir quand tout s'arrête. Le mal s'estompe et je me retrouve sur le balcon avec un ciel étrange... Il est obscure avec quelques taches rouges, comme le sol d'une autoroute au moment d'un accident... Ma douleur m'empêche de continuer ma pensée et s'estompe aussitôt. Je traverse la porte du balcon et me retrouve dans ma chambre, l'ordinateur est allumé et la console de jeux a disparue, la porte grande ouverte semble m'inviter à sortir. Je prend mon courage à deux mains et court vers la sortie. Après être sortie je me retrouve sur un sol blanc fissuré de partout. Il semble indiqué quatre directions... laquelle choisir ?

La droite peut-être ? Un déclic se produit et je me retrouve dans un monde noir remplis de barres de fers plantés dans le sol. Je commence à marcher et je me retrouve devant une petite maison en cube avec une entrée... j'entre et commence à distinguer un escalier descendant, je commence à descendre, ce monde est vraiment étrange, et toute cette rouille sur les marches... !... Un choc se produit dans ma tète au moment ou je prononce le mot rouille et un nom me vient à l'esprit... Rust ? Qu'es que sa signifie ? Je me trouve à la fin de l'escalier, devant moi, j'arrive à distinguer un ascenseur quand une lumière s'allume. Je marche au long du couloir sombre et frissonnant quand j'arrive à distinguer une porte comme celle qui reliai le monde normale à cette endroit. Je l'ouvre et j'aperçois une plante étrange, mais je n'ose pas la touché, après avoir ouvert une autre porte j'aperçois de la neige, blanche et douce, je vois au loin des cheminées de différentes tailles, je distingue une entrée dans l'une d'elles et pénètre à l'intérieur, je vois aussitôt une belle robe de soirée noir. Elle est belle mais je n'ose pas la toucher... De toute façon, qui pourrait me blâmer dans un monde pareille ? Je la touche et d'un seul coup je me retrouve dans cette belle robe noir, quelle chance !

Je continue mon chemin jusqu'à une cheminée possédant une entrée, je parait surprise et rentre dedans. Il n'y a rien, hormis une fleur, seul. J'ai l'étrange réflexe de la toucher quand des lianes jaillirent hors de la porte, je sort et je vois le même décors enneigé, mais cette fois envahit par la nature. Je continue alors ma route vers un petit escalier qui fleuris dés mon passage, je trouve ça beau. Je marche en directions d'une porte quand je vois un décors complètement envahie par la nature c'est tellement bouleversant... Des enfants plus jeunes que moi avec des fleurs à la place d'organes marchent, tels des zombies errant sans but... Je continue malgré tous mon chemin à travers les plantes quand j'aperçois, à la place d'enfants-plantes, des enfants avec de graves blessures, comme dans les hôpitaux, je traverse un trous quand je revis un cauchemar... Je ne me souviens pas de toute mon enfance mais j'ai toujours détestée les hôpitaux... On peux appeler ça une phobie mais j'ai beau essayer je n'arrive pas à me souvenir pourquoi...

Je veux sortir, je n'aime pas cette ambiance... Je cours à travers les boyaux suspendus par des fils, au milieu des cœurs, intestins et autres horreurs quand je me retrouve devant un ascenseur... Je le prend, et monte à l'intérieur quand il commence à trembler de plus en plus fort jusqu'à produire un choc qui me fait tomber en arrière. Je me relève et me retrouve dans le même ascenseur ou presque... On ne voit presque que de la rouille à moins que ce ne soit du sang ? Peut importe. Je prend mon courage à demain et sors quand je me retrouve dans un « hôpital » plus proche de l'enfer que d'un centre médical. Des morts sont allongés sur le sol tandis que les quelques survivants tels des zombies marchent quelques secondes avant de tomber par terre. Je traverse cette enfer et gravis la seule porte de cette endroit quand je me retrouve nez à nez avec mon corps allongé dans un lit d'hôpital. C'est un petite fille aux cheveux blanc neige et au regard fuyant, elle a une mine si fatiguée que l'on a l'impression qu'elle pourrait mourir dans un instant. Je tombe par terre et commence à tousser, mon corps ne supporte pas tant d'émotions... Je suis sur le point de vomir mes organes quand je me réveille devant mon ordinateur.


End file.
